


The Calm One

by CaptainSophieStark



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSophieStark/pseuds/CaptainSophieStark
Summary: Request: Hey can you do a elijah mikaelson x reader wife who is witch and vampire and where instead of elijah it is she who kills agnes and everyone is both shocked and impressed because she is usually very calm...
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Reader, Hayley Marshall & Elijah Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall & Rebekah Mikaelson
Kudos: 71





	The Calm One

"Let's get her outside, it might help her cool down," I said, trying to keep from panicking as I started heading for the backyard. Hayley Marshall was burning up, her temperature spiking with her pain. The witch Sophie Deveraux had been linked to Hayley, and her coven of witches was trying to use that link to kill Nik and Hayley's child. My niece.

They were not going to succeed, if I had anything to say about it.

My husband, Elijah, picked up Hayley and headed outside, Rebekah, Sophie, and I following in his wake. Elijah set Hayley by the edge of the pool as we got outside, then removed his suit jacket and shoes as Rebekah tended to Hayley. Sophie started mixing a concoction of herbs, and I joined her at the table to help. I was a heretic, and magic seemed to be the only way I could contribute something at the moment. The herbs would help with her temperature, but it wouldn't stop the curse slowly making its way to the baby.

There was really nothing we could do.

I forced down the rising panic as well as I could. Freaking out wouldn't do anything to help Hayley, and I was a centuries-old heretic. I would not lose my cool.

"She's burning up," said Elijah, tossing his jacket and heading towards the pool. "We need to do this now."

"Get her in the water," ordered Sophie. I helped her finish up her potion as Elijah jumped into the pool and scooped up Hayley.

"I don't see how a midnight swim is supposed to help," called Rebekah.

"Her temperature is sky high, and the water, with the help of the herbs, should cool her down," Sophie explained. I was laser-focused on the herbs, and I put the finishing touches on the concoction as Sophie finished answering Rebekah. Sophie took the cup and waded into the water, and I went in straight after her.

"Drink this," said Sophie, passing the cup to Hayley. I came up behind her and Elijah, putting a soothing hand on my husband's back. I could tell he was just as stressed as I was. "You're gonna have to get her heart rate down."

"And how do you suggest I do that?" asked Elijah. He helped Hayley drink, and I continued to hover over his shoulder.

"Hold her. It's a natural human remedy to slow the heart rate and reduce blood pressure."

Elijah didn't hesitate before scooping Hayley back into his arms in the pool. I walked around to stand in front of them, putting a hand on Hayley's shoulder and one on her knee.

"I can help too," I said, closing my eyes and trying to concentrate. I was going to try to use magic to calm Hayley's emotions—and her heartbeat with it—and to take some of the pain she was feeling.

"This is never gonna work," Rebekah said from the edge of the pool. I was starting to agree with her, but I couldn't let myself feel that hopeless.

"Davina will break the link," said Elijah confidently. "We just need time."

Unfortunately, time was the one thing we didn't have.

I took deep breaths and tried to connect with Hayley. I focused on her heartbeat, and the heartbeat of her child—my niece—and thought about slowing things down. It was working, but only slightly, and it wasn't going to be enough to stop the magic that was killing the baby.

"Come on Davina," I muttered under my breath. "Come on."

"Oh, I can't breathe," Hayley gasped, wiggling around in Elijah's arms. She was starting to panic.

"Stay calm. Take long, deep breaths," Elijah coached. I shifted my magical focus to sharing calm energies with her, and tried to shift some of her pain to me instead. It worked a little, and I felt a sharp pain in my stomach as Elijah continued. "Hayley, look at me. Long, deep breaths."

I felt some of her panic fade as she focused on Elijah, and as my magic helped calm her down. The pain in my stomach was growing, but I didn't let it show.

"Just focus on the sound of my voice," said Elijah. His coaching was helping me stay calm too, and I managed to take a bit more of Hayley's pain without completely losing my cool.

Hayley was breathing again, thankfully. Between the two of us, her pain was somewhat manageable.

"You'll be okay," Elijah said, repeating it like a mantra. In my head I was willing it to be true. "You'll be okay."

We stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. Hayley was panting and the pain made her contort in the water, and I did my best to provide an even calmness for her mind. Elijah held her tight and chanted words of encouragement, and then the clock chimed and Hayley took in one big breath.

"I just felt it lift," said Sophie from where she'd been standing in the pool. Hayley was almost hyperventilating now, but her pain was disappearing by the second. I let out of a breath of my own and stepped back, all the adrenaline dumping out of my system now that the immediate danger had passed.

Wordlessly, Sophie lifted her palm and pricked it. Elijah lifted Hayley's hand to see it perfectly uninjured.

The link really had broken.

I froze in the water, listening carefully for the little heartbeat of Hayley and Nik's baby. After a second, I heard it, and I almost cried I was so relieved.

The newest member of the Mikaelson family was miraculously alive and well.

Hayley was still in shock as Elijah set her down and she took a step back. I wasted no time walking over to my husband and pulling him into a tight, relieved hug. I stepped away and did the same with Hayley, then Elijah and I helped lead her out of the pool.

"Elijah..." Sophie said, calling after the three of us. My fist clenched in anger. She had almost killed my niece, and we were sparing her life. What more could she possibly ask for?

My husband stayed back as I helped Hayley out of the pool, turning to hear what Sophie had to say. I got Hayley a towel and helped wrap her up, passing her off to Rebekah for a minute so I could listen to what my husband and the witch were saying.

"As soon as your brother finds out that the link is broken, he'll kill Agnes." I forced myself not to laugh in her face. Of course Nik would kill Agnes for this! Normally I'd be all in on stopping this family's violence, but that witch had crossed a line tonight. "I know you don't owe me anything, but please don't let him kill her."

Elijah sped out of the pool without responding. Hayley had more or less recovered from her shock and was doing fine, so I went to stand beside Rebekah.

"Elijah, she's our only access to the power we need to survive. Promise me that you'll stop him."

I couldn't believe she was seriously asking this. I shook my head as Elijah wordlessly dialed his phone, presumably calling Nik to report out on the situation.

"It's me," he said. "Where are you?"

With the help of some vampire super powers, I heard Nik answer: he was at the church.

"Don't hurt her. I'll be there shortly."

Now it was my turn to be frozen in shock. What had Elijah just done? Why would he choose to protect the woman who'd tried to kill our family?

"I'll make you one last promise," he said, turning back to Sophie. "I won't let my brother kill Agnes."

Sophie nodded in relief, but my mind was reeling. Elijah picked up his jacket and shoes with one hand, then put the other arm around me and started heading back into the house. I walked with him, more out of habit than anything else. I was't paying any attention to my surroundings; all I could feel was an intense anger, burning in the pit of my stomach worse than anything I'd ever felt.

Someone had tried to hurt my family. I'd spent the last few hundred years trying to protect this family, and help my husband keep it together. No way in hell was I letting some witch bitch get away with almost killing my niece.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked, whispering softly in my ear as we made it into the house and headed upstairs to our shared room. "I could tell you were taking some of Hayley's pain."

"Physically? I'm fine. But someone came after our family, Elijah-"

"I know," he said, dropping his jacket and shoes in our room and turning to face me, putting both hands on my shoulders. "And we'll make sure they never do it again."

I gave him an uncertain look. How could he promise that after he'd given Sophie his word not to let Nik kill Agnes? He placed a soft kiss on my forehead, and pulled me close for a long hug.

"Get changed," he said, not pulling back yet. "I need to go meet Niklaus at the church, and of course you're welcome to come."

He finally pulled away and turned to go change, but I didn't move. I kept running everything over in my head again and again, and then finally something stuck.

I won't let my brother kill Agnes.

Elijah hadn't said a damn word about me.

I used my vamp speed to get changed, but Elijah beat me out the door. He was worried about Nik killing Agnes before he could get there (which was absolutely a valid concern), so he left without me.

I sped out the door as soon as I was changed, heading for the church without stopping to look back. For once, I wasn't going to leave the violence up to Nik and Elijah. I was going to protect my family, and absolutely no one would be able to stop me.

I heard Elijah telling Nik to release Agnes as I got closer, and Nik whined about Elijah ruining his fun. It sounded like Nik actually let her go, which surprised me a little, but it was also the exact reason I was here.

I wooshed through the doors of the church and straight up to Agnes, grabbing her around the neck and lifting her off her feet before anyone could react.

"You hurt my family today," I said, my voice low and deadly calm despite the anger burning throughout my entire body. "Nobody hurts my family and gets away with it."

I could feel the veins showing up under my eyes as they darkened, and I was happy to see Agnes looking appropriately scared. I leaned into my witch powers a little more and started siphoning her magic, my face a mask of cold and calculating rage.

"Let this be a lesson to the witches, and to anyone else who would dare bring harm to my family!" I roared, keeping my eyes locked on Agnes but addressing the room. "If you go near the people I care about, I won't hesitate to make sure you're never in a position where you can harm them, ever again."

I paused, locking eyes with Agnes. She looked truly terrified now, especially since I'd drained so much of her magic away.

"Whatever it takes."

With that, I snapped her neck and dropped her body to the floor. I stared down at the corpse for a minute, letting the stunned silence hang in the church. I'd been a Mikaelson for long enough that I had a reputation too, and my reputation was the nice one. The calm one. The one who kept the rest of the family from murdering everyone we came across. No one expected me to do something like this—not even myself.

"Y/N..." I broke out of my shock and turned to my right to see Nik staring at me, his mouth slightly open. "That was... incredible!"

He grinned and strutted over to me, arms out wide. I glanced back at Elijah, who was busy making sure the people still alive in the church left without a fight. I was glad they were going. I wanted them spreading word to all the witches, wolves, and vampires of the city that I would end anyone who came for my family.

Nik clapped me on the shoulder, grinning widely as I met his gaze.

"You should do that more often."

I just rolled my eyes.

"Y/N." I turned to see my husband walking towards me, his expression neutral. Even after a few hundred years, he could be hard to read sometimes.

"Listen, 'Lij, I know you gave Sophie your word that Nik wouldn't hurt Agnes-"

"Y/N."

"-but I'm not Nik, and you didn't make any promises about me. And after everything we've been through I'm not going to let anyone hurt our family-"

Elijah cut me off mid-speech by pulling me in for a kiss. He wrapped an arm around my waist and put one hand at the back of my neck, and I relaxed into the kiss and ran my hands through his hair. I heard Nik making gagging noises next to us, but we both ignored him.

After a lingering kiss, Elijah pulled away, giving me a soft smile.

"My darling Y/N, if you hadn't killed Agnes, I would have. I was very intentional when I made my promise to Sophie, and I agree with you. No one hurts our family and gets away with it."

We shared a smile, and it was a nice moment until, true to form, Nik decided to ruin it.

"I'm just happy to finally see Y/N kill someone. Hundreds of years of being calm one, but I knew you had it in you."

"Thanks?" I said, Elijah and I turning to face him. Elijah kept one arm around my waist, and I didn't need to see his face to know exactly the bemused look he was giving brother.

"Don't worry love, it's certainly a compliment."

"Hmpf. You know, I happen to like my reputation as the calm one."

"Well, I wouldn't hold out much hope that you still have it."

I rolled my eyes at Nik, and the three of us started heading for the doors of the church.

"Of course I still have it. As long as people don't hurt my family, they've got nothing to worry about."

"Would you kill someone for Elijah?"

I turned to look at my husband, giving him a small smile.

"Without a doubt."

"What about for me?"

I turned to look at Nik, pausing dramatically and tapping my chin in thought.

"Hmm... I don't know... did you start it? Because if you started it, I might have to just let you take a few hits..."

Nik glared at me, but it only made me laugh.

"Oh come on Nik, how long have you known me? You're family. If the situation called for it, then of course I'd kill someone for you. You just usually beat me to the punch and kill them yourself."

"There's a reason he's not the calm one," Elijah agreed. Nik just rolled his eyes, but I could see a small smile on his face. A thousand years of family issues took their toll, but between the two of us things always felt solid. I think one of the reasons Elijah had fallen for me was that I loved his family as much as he did.

"So, Agnes is dead," said Nik, moving on from Elijah's comment. "Who's next?"

"No no no," I said, shaking my head and cutting Nik off before he could start suggesting people. "Now that the family's out of danger, I'm the voice of reason again. We're not killing anyone."

Nik started to protest, but I blocked him out as Elijah leaned in and kissed my temple.

"I love you," he muttered in my ear.

"I love you too."

"And I can hear you," Nik jumped in. I turned and gave him a grin as Elijah spoke.

"Niklaus, now that the danger has passed, I am going to take the opportunity to celebrate our temporary safety with my wife. The two of you can run amuck in the city tomorrow, killing our enemies or doing whatever else strikes your fancy. But for now, I'm going to ask you to... butt out."

Elijah gave Nik a small smile, and then he wooshed me back to the house we'd left barely half an hour ago. Nik seemed slightly outraged, but he didn't have a chance to protest before the two of us disappeared.

Elijah stopped outside the house and set me down again, and the two of us walked inside together, up the stairs to our shared bedroom.

"No one is going to believe you really killed that witch," said Elijah, shooting me a teasing smile as he took off his suit jacket and laid it across the back of one of the chairs in our room.

"I don't care. They can believe what they want to believe. But if anyone ever tries to hurt our family again, I will make them pay. It won't matter what they believe, because they'll be dead."

Elijah shook his head a little as he walked towards me, a little bit of disbelief in his eyes.

"I can't believe it's taken hundreds of years for me to see this side of you."

I shrugged. "None of us have ever had a baby for witches to threaten before."

Elijah laughed a little as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to him.

"I suppose that's fair." He leaned in and kissed me slowly, drawing back after a second to look at me. "I love you, Mrs. Mikaelson."

"And I love you, Mr. Mikaelson."

I smiled and giggled a little as Elijah leaned in and kissed me again. One of the best parts of being a witch and a vampire was that I could use magic to make sure no one interrupted us. I knew we'd have plenty of problems to face tomorrow (including Sophie Deveraux, since I'd killed Agnes), but for tonight, none of that mattered. It was me and Elijah, alone in our own little world.

Being a Mikaelson was never easy, but I'd also never regretted my decision to become one for a single day in my life.


End file.
